


Lena Luthor's Perfume

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters and Credits

Writer: shailenemarks  
Canon: No (AU of Series)

 **Characters (Supergirl TVShow)**  
Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 20 Year Old  
Nia Nal  
Maeve Nal  
Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers aka SuperGirl  
Alex Danvers


	2. Prologue

Lena Luthor could feel her blood boil as she thought about her previous talk with her brother. He had told her something so awful, she felt sick to her stomach. Even now, after so long, she felt bile rise in her throat. Blue eyes and blonde hair flashed through her mind she pictured her friend.

Lex Luthor, Lena’s brother stood next to her. His arms were crossed over his chest and a smirk stood on his face. “That was proof enough, right?” he asked. In front of them was a computer, one that held all the data of metahumans they knew about. “I mean, I wouldn’t falsify this.”

Lena clenched her fists angrily, her knuckles turning white from the force. She breathed out deeply and growled. “She’s been Super Girl this whole time? And I had no idea.”

It was true. Kara Danvers was Super Girl and she had been for a long time. Lena felt like a fool forever being friends with Kara Danvers. It was such a big like and Lena felt like there was no point in trusting Kara anymore. Especially since she didn’t trust Lena enough to share such a secret. Kara was an alien.

But that was months ago when Lex told Lena. Ever since Lena had been a ball of anger and betrayal. She wanted to do something to show that she didn’t deserve to be lied to. That’s when Lena started planning. Her body was in a frenzy as she worked. With the help of her brother’s money, Lena bought a lab. That’s where she stood now with crossed arms and a smirk.

Across from where she stood was a desk that held her own computer. It was where she would make notes and write down her studies and cases. Next to that was a couple of sterile steel tables. They would be her main working areas once she really started. Cylinders and tubes sat on the tables. Nothing was in them yet, but soon fluids would be flowing through them.

Lena smiled widely as she looked around the white room. Fluorescent light lit up the place, causing a white glow around the room. There was a cabinet in a corner and inside was lap coats and safety goggles. She was ready for her plans. This was how she would get closure and happiness. This was going to be her revenge against the lies Kara Danvers told her. Kara would regret ever lying to her.

Lena was going to make perfume.

Nia Nal yawned as she woke up. The sun shone brightly through her window where she forgot to put the curtains now. Squinting her eyes, she sluggishly removed herself from her bed. With another yawn, she marched to her bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. Looking in the mirror, Nia scoffed at her appearance. Her hair was a tangled mess and eye sand was crusted in her eyes. Yeah, a shower was needed.

Nia stepped into the shower and allowed herself to relax. The water was hot, and it massaged her stiff muscles nicely. When it was done and her hair was washed, she got out. Then she brushed her teeth until they squeaked, and her breath was minty fresh. Nia dried her hair as she walked back to her room. She was going to get dressed and start her day.

Once she was dressed, Nia heard her phone ring. She ran over to it and answered her call. “Hello?”

“Nia?” a familiar voice answered. “Hey, it’s Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Nia smiled awkwardly even though the other woman couldn’t see her. Shrugging, she settled on out her bed. “Hey, what’s up?”

Lena and Nia were friends, but they were the type to hand out. They talked occasionally and whenever they were at events, the chatted for a while. But other than that, they weren’t overly close. Lena was rich and there was always a difference between them. Having grown up in the middle class, Nia was unable to really relate to Lena on a deep level. Nevertheless, they had each other’s numbers. They just never really called or even texted. So, this was a large surprise to Nia that Lena was calling, indeed.

“Well, I was actually calling to see if you wanted to have dinner at my home?” Lena asked. On her end, she was sat at her vanity, twirling a piece of her hair on her finger. A smirk was on her face and she looked absolutely devious.

“Oh,” Nia spoke, surprise laced in her tone. “Really? Wow, this is very surprising, I’d love to, Lena.”

“Great!” Lena exclaimed. “Be here tonight around six, okay? I’m so excited to have dinner with you.”

When the two women hung up, Lena was quick to get Maeve Nal, Nia’s sister, on the phone. Even though Lena knew the sisters were estranged, she thought the dinner was a great idea. At least they’d get to say their final goodbyes before death. Anyways, Lena invited Meave who was just as surprised as her sister, Nia.

Either way, Maeve agreed to the dinner. Like her sister, she found nothing overly out of the ordinary with the dinner request. Upon her agreeance, Lena’s plans were coming into action. Things were coming together quite nicely.

When it was time, Nia was the first to arrive at Lena's home. She gaped at the large mansion the woman shared with her brother. This was their new home in New York. Nia had never seen a more lavish and beautiful home. She felt accomplished somehow as she stared at it. When she was done gaping, she knocked on the door and waited.

Lena herself answered the door even though she had maids. Rather than let someone else see her prey first, Lena wanted the first glimpse. This was the last time Nia would have anything normal happen to her such as dinner with a friend.

“Come on in, Nia,” Lena said, smiling a fake smile at the girl before her. “I’m so happy you’re here. You can go in while I just close and lock the door.”

“Wait,” someone shouted as they ran up. It was Maeve. She was waving wildly she ran towards the front of the door. Once she made it, she breathed deeply to catch her breath. “I’m here too.”

Lena clapped her hands as the sisters' connected eyes. “Oh good!” Lena exclaimed. She placed her hand behind Maeve’s back and walked her in. “Come in, come in! Amazing timing, both of you. I’m actually so excited to get this dinner started. I feel like we need to connect more and properly.”

Maeve smiled awkwardly. She stepped in and watched as Lena locked the front door. Seeing her sister was extremely odd. They were estranged and hadn’t had a good relationship in years. There was always jealousy and tension between the two as they moved in different paths from each other.

All three ladies walking into the sitting room, the living room to some. They settled down and let an awkward silence roll in. No one spoke which was a lot more troublesome than Lena thought it would be. She wanted the sisters to talk and possibly share more secrets that may have been hidden from her. Well, no worries.

“How about a drink?” Lena asked, standing from her cushioned chair.

“Yes!” both Maeve and Nia shouted. They look at each other weirdly before looking back towards Lena.

Lena smirked as she grabbed the bottle of wine she had set out earlier. She turned back to her guests and poured their drinks. She, of course, poured one herself, but it was just for show. The sisters grabbed their glasses and drank from it, not noticing that Lena hadn’t done the same.

A small sip was all it would take. As the girls set their glasses down, their eyesight became extremely blurry. The world moved slowly around them, and they began seeing double, something that was scary to them.

“What the…” Nia spoke first as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

“What’s happening?” Maeve asked, panicking as she felt dizzy. “What is going on?”

Lena watched as the girls passed out. Their bodies slumped next to each other; Maeve laid over Nia. With a laugh, Lena stood and walked around each girl. With a snap of her fingers, two big and burly men came in.

“Carry them to the car.” At her command, the men grabbed the sisters and carried them out.

Once the men were gone, Lena stood and made her way out after. She walked with a confident strut to the van. Climbing into the front seat, she waited for her henchmen to follow after.

The drive to the lab was quick and easy. There weren’t any delays. The henchman who drove parked at the garage. This made it easy to carry the sisters inside with no one seeing. Keeping police off her back was some Lena needed to do. She wasn’t ready for jail and never would be. Lena stepped out of the car and walked into her lab. She smiled at the female Naltorian that laid on the steel table in front of her.

The girl had tear streaks on her face. Unlike with the Nal sisters, Lena had kidnapped this female alien. She didn’t even both to learn her name before grabbing her and getting her to the lab. She needed this one for she was her test subject.

“Oh, don’t be afraid. If this works, you may get to live,” Lena told the female Naltorian. She smiled viciously at her before using hot enfleurage on the alien.

This was the extraction method where petals are placed between layers of purified animal fat, which become saturated with flower oil, and alcohol is then used to obtain the absolute. Lena needed to use these odorless oils so that she would be able to preserve the sent of the aliens she tested on. Taking one of the iv’s, Lena grabbed her am and stuck the needle into her arm. She then grabbed the iv bag and squeezed it a couple of times to get the fluids going.

Lena watched the slightly tented liquid go through the tube and into the Naltorian. With a smile, she waited patiently. As she waited, she heard her henchmen come in with the Nal Sisters. They were awake now which meant she could test the perfume and they would comply willingly.

This was Lena Luthor’s plan. This was how she was going to get revenge on Kara Danvers for lying about being Super Girl for the entirety of their friendship. Lena had opened this private lab after getting her new home with the help of her brother, Lex Luthor. She created a DNA based computer for her perfume. In her computer, she also kept stat of all aliens the aliens used. Each alien would become a future shipment of individual perfume. Doing this would show Kara Danvers that lying got you nowhere in life.

Lena went to the Nal sister and looked them over. They stared at her as if things were normal and like she hadn’t drugged them. It was like they were waiting for some kind of command that only Lena could give. If they were, then that was perfect for Lena. The drug she gave hem would cause the two girls to listen to every command willingly. They’d never fight again Lena as long as she gave the word. This drug was the best drug Lena could’ve asked for. With a smirk, she stopped in front of the two women.

“Ladies, will you be my test dummies?” she asked viciously, her tone angry and hard. There was no telling what she would do if the drug didn’t work. She hoped for their sake that it did in fact work.

Lena only waited for a small moment before the sisters nodded. Happiness and victory bloomed in Lena’s chest. Her smile said it all, she was going to rule the world with her alien perfumes. She turned and went over to the woman she kidnapped. She then began to filter her blood out and filled a small tube. Lifting it to her nose, Lena sniffed.

Smelling nothing, she growled in anger and disbelief. She shook her head and threw the tube. The female Naltorian’s blood splashed as the glass tube broke against the wall. She watched as the scarlet liquid dripped down. Breathing heavily, she turned to the Nal sisters.

“Clean that up!” Lena barked and shook her head.

The female Naltorian was scared. Her body shook as she waited for what would happen to ger since the enfleurage didn’t work. She didn’t know what would happen to her, but she knew it would be bad.

Lena stared at the woman for a long, long time. Tearing her eyes from her, she walked to her cabinet where her lab coats and safety goggles rested in. Shaking her head, she pulled it open and bent down. She reached in and grabbed a particularly large box. Hefting it up, she carried it back to where the Naltorian lay. Glancing up, she spotted the other aliens cleaning up the blood from the wall and the floor.

Good, Lena Thought to herself. The drug is working perfectly.

Now for the kidnapped alien. Lena opened her box and pulled out a particularly long knife. She tutted at the alien and gave her a false sad look. She didn’t feel bad for the woman. She didn’t care for her and genuinely, she no longer cared for aliens. Perhaps if Kara Danvers had been honest then she would’ve cared. Perhaps if she had known all along, maybe them, but Lena didn’t care. She would hunt down every single alien if she had to and she’d profit off of this perfume.

“Say goodnight,” Lena mumbled before she slowly stabbed the alien. She did it in a place where she wouldn’t bleed out quickly and where none of her organs were.

Pulling the knife out, Lena watched the blood leak out and into a bucket. She would save the blood for when she perfected her perfume recipe. She didn’t need this woman for that. Clearing her throat, Lena stabbed her again. She relished in the screams of the female Naltorien. A dark laugh left her as she tortured her. This was going to be a slow death.

Lena then proceeds to slice at the woman’s skin. Her laughs were dark and filled with delight. When she was done playing with her toy, she moved the knife to her neck and sliced it. Blood squirted out as the female gurgled. Since her arms were tied, she was unable to give the normal reaction of covering her neck. Before long, she stopped struggling and died.


End file.
